November 3, 2009 Dayton Diode Meeting Notes
Agenda: *DMA SIG Update *List First Paying Members *Propose Committee for Drafting of SIG Charter *Open Issues #Mission Statement #Governance Structure #Other Attendance: #J.Simmons #Maureen Caruthers #Greg Moran #Tyler #John David #David #Chris Dickman #Angus Blitter #Joe Rowland #Jason McDougald #Joe McKibben #Ronald Love Minutes: Start: 7:00PM List of First Paying Members A list of those who have said they would be willing to pay $50 a month for membership to the Dayton Diode Hackerspace: #Greg #David #Chris #Angus #Joe R. #Jason M. #Joe M. #Ron #J. S. #Jason S. #Kevin Proposal to form Committee for the Drafting of SIG Charter Other options brought up: *Single person to draft charter *Full group in a meeting *Full group online Group decided to form the committee. Volunteers were asked for later in the meeting. Open Issues: Other' Details of SIG Charter' Dayton Diode Issues: Will we be under DMA's Liability Insurance? :DMA currently looking into this issue. J Simmons is working closely with them to insure progress is made on this matter. What if Dayton Diode becomes its own 501c3, will we be able to transfer funds raised and property purchased by Dayton Diode SIG to Dayton Diode Inc.? '' :If SIG dissolves without being an independent non profit, funds have to go back to DMA. There should be clause in Charter stating that if we do incorporate independently as a non-profit, Dayton Diode has the ability to bring funds and property with it. DMA Issues: ''Will DMA be financially liable to Dayton Diode? If Dayton Diode was to over spend its budget would we got to DMA and ask for help financialy? '' :Charter should state that the Dayton Diode SIG will be obligated to any financial burden it puts on itself. Also every effort will be made for this not to happen. ''What about contractual agreements such as leases? :DMA must be directly involved in any contractual agreements. : Mission Statement A list was made by the group of things they envision Dayton Diode being. This list will be used to draft Mission Statement. #Shared Workspace #Build Stuff #Foster DIY community #Collaborative Innovation #Classes / Training #Inspire each other #Build Big Things / Group Projects #Community Outreach - STEM, Cons, ect.. #Shared Tools #Library - DIY Resource Center #Promote Dayton #Diversity: Projects, Domains, People #Access - 24/7 #"Void Warranties, But Dont Break Laws" #Competitions #Place to Work and Hang Out #Promote Hacking/Making as possitive #Document our activities for the greater good #Just enough rules, process, to get things done safely #No over engineering Summarization: *Hacker / Maker Community *Build *Share (Space, Tools, Knowledge) *Promote *Diversity Governance :The What, Who, and How of making desicions as a group. :Note that desicions made now on Governance can and should be reviewed later. : : What: *Policy *Spending *The Space *Membership - Rights, Responsibilities, Approval/Removal Who: :Those that are deemed to be Full Members are the ones that make the desicions. Those that pay membership dues would be considered Full Members. : How: :The group decided to go with a Consensus based system. With the ability to fall back on a Super Majority(75%) only if there is a lack of good faith. This system will be used for both General Desicions and Amending the Charter. Also, a Quorum of 50% + 1 must be present im order to proceed with the desicion making process. : : Deligation: 1. DMA Representative *Obligated by DMA to have a member of Dayton Diode be a member of the DMA *Reports to DMA *Countersigns Checks 2. Treasurer *Keeps Books *Writes Checks 3. Facilities Person *Emergency POC *Responsible for safety *Watches over space These positions should rotate on a regular basis. Charter Drafting Committee Volunteers: *Joe McKibben *Chris Dickman *Ron Love Drafting committee agreeded to meet in some way on Tuesdays. Also, should provide weekly updates of there progress. End: 9:00PM